The invention relates to a tape, especially a self-gripping tape, one face having gripping means and designed to be attached, by its other face, to a molded article to which it is bonded during the molding operation itself.
More specifically, the invention relates to a tape of this type designed to be attached to a molded foam article, for example, an automobile seat or backrest, and to hold, by its external face having gripping means, an article equipped with complementary gripping means, namely a cover like a seat cover.